


Welcome Home

by strivingweeaboo



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strivingweeaboo/pseuds/strivingweeaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know.<br/>reunion.<br/>really gay.<br/>(p.s. my laptop doesn't indent text I'm so sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

The morning started off as any other for the white-haired Shion. He put his flour-donned apron on, tying it tightly around his slim waist as he hurried down the stairs and onto the bakery floor. He flung the door open, breathing in the fresh morning air before travelling back to the ovens and began kneading dough.

"Good morning, Shion," His mother, Karan, said as she watched him work. "I'm going to be out for most of the day, be good."  
"Yes, Mother. Have fun and stay safe." He answered, smiling and waving as she exited, leaving him alone.

He sighed before turning back to the dough. Confusion contoured his features as he saw something other than bread dough sitting before him. On the counter sat a bundle of colored roses; red, white, lavender, coral, all equally bright and enchanting. They were tied tightly together with a black hair band. Shion smiled lightly before picking up the roses, taking a whiff of them. He carried them upstairs, laying them upon the window sill. Shion hurried back down the steps as he heard a customer enter his mother's bakery.

 

Nezumi watched Shion work for hours, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. He sat outside, humming to himself while checking on his shorter boyfriend from time to time. He saw Shion's sweet smile, the way his hair flopped as he walked around, the slight sway of his slender hips. Nezumi had to remind himself constantly throughout the day to stay hidden and wait until sunset to say hello to his long-lost love. His mouth watered endlessly and his stomach growled at the empty pit where some of Shion's treats should be. 

Dusk came slowly and the day passed as if it were a snail. When the orange light finally appeared, Nezumi nearly shouted in glee. He jumped up, strolling into the bakery silently. Shion had his back turned, pulling out a freshly-baked cherry cake out of the scalding hot oven. He set in on the counter delicately, completely oblivious to his dark-haired boyfriend standing behind him. As Shion was wiping sweat off his forehead, Nezumi slipped his arms around the other's waist.

"Smells good, babe." He whispered into Shion's ear, earning a small gasp from the other.

Shion spun around quickly, almost tripping over Nezumi's feet. Both stumbled, laughing once they regained balance. 

 

"Nezumi." Shion said, grasping his face before pulling his head down for a kiss. They stayed like that for a while, standing cradled in each other's arms, smiling.  
"I've been waiting all day to see you." Nezumi said, staring into Shion's alizarin eyes.  
"Why didn't you come sooner?" He asked, shock and hurt clear in his soft voice.  
"Wow, you really are an airhead." Nezumi ruffled the white hair he loved so dearly before grabbing Shion's arm, dragging him upstairs and onto the patio.  
"What?" Shion asked, staring at Nezumi, especially those silver eyes he adored.  
"I wanted to watch the sun set with you." Nezumi had a slight blush as he sat down, his feet dangling off the edge.  
He patted the spot next to him and watched Shion plop down beside him, wrapping his arms around his knees and placing his head on Nezumi's shoulder. His arm went around the white-haired boy's waist, pulling him impossibly closer. There, they watched the sun setting, the gorgeous orange, red, pink slowly fade away into shimmering stars and a full moon.  
"It's the Holy Day." Shion commented, planting a chaste kiss on Nezumi's cheek.  
"Yeah, it's because I'm here with you." Nezumi looked and began laughing when he saw an extremely flustered Shion. He joined in, sending a joyous sound coursing through the street, like blood through a vein. 

Nezumi was back. He wasn't going to leave again. He'd stay with Shion and Karan and become a flour-covered adventurer who earned his stripes and settled down with his lover. And that's the end of their reunion story, two dorks working in a bakery and watching the sun set, smelling roses, and eating cherry cake.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say what the rose colors meant.  
> Red: Love and respect  
> White: Innocence and secrecy  
> Coral: Desire  
> Lavender: Enchantment


End file.
